Friend or Boyfriend ?
by Luwciole
Summary: Sungyeol et Myungsoo sont colocataires et meilleurs amis, ils avait installé une routine dans leur vie qu'ils répétaient sans cesse. Pourtant, un lien imperceptible -voir presque inexistant chez l'un- va les rapprocher, un peu trop près au goût de certains.
1. Chapitre 1: Colocataires

**-Yeol, tu te serais pas trompée de brosse à dents par hasard ?**

**-Possible, excuses moi.**

**-Excuses acceptées mais tu reste un véritable idiot à mes yeux.**

Sungyeol et Myungsoo habitaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans, ils était colocataires et meilleurs amis à l'occasion. Même s'ils se taquinent souvent -voir h24- ils s'adorent. Ces deux là cultivent un seule et même passion: la musique. Il suffit d'un rythme tapé à l'air de la pointe du pied et les voilà partit dans un concert privé tel qu'on en avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils demeurent dans un modeste appartement au cœur de Séoul et partagent tout, sauf leur chambre bien entendu. Le cocon de Sungyeol est assez simple avec deux trois bricoles tout au plus, toujours bien rangé alors que Myungsoo est un vrai bordélique, ce qui lui vaut des reproches de son ami qui n'entre même plus dans sa chambre de peur de faire une attaque. Le portable de l'aîné -Sungyeol pour les nouveau- sonna:

**-Allo maman.**

**-...**

**-Oui ça va.**

**-...**

**-Oui il fait beau et le frigo est plein ne t'en fais pas.**

**-...**

**-Bisous.**

Il raccrocha et regarda son ami:

**-Le coup de fil quotidien de ma mère.**

**-J'avais compris.**

Ils s'assirent tout les deux , Yeol sur le canapé et Myung sur le tapis, la tête appuyée contre le genoux de son ami. Le portable de Sungyeol vibra, le jeune homme avait gardé un excellent contact avec sa famille alors que Myngsoo leur avait claqué la porte au nez quand ils était venus le voir pour une raison que Yeol ignore.

**- C'est mon père. On fait quelque chose tout-à-l'heure ?**

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Un groupe qui cherche à se faire connaître donne un concert dans son café, on y va ?**

**-Euh..**

**-On pourra décompresser.**

**-D'accord.**

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans un silence relaxant. Quand Sungyeol le brisa:

**-Myung ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je suis quoi pour toi ?**

**-Mon meilleur ami évidemment ! **

**-Hum..**

**-Yeol ? Et moi je suis quoi pour toi ?**

**-J'ai faim pas toi ?**

**-Répond à ma question, on mangera après.**

**-Alors... On se fait du riz ?**

**-Lee Sungyeol, répond à ma question tout de suite !**

**-Il est ou le riz ? T'as tout mangé ?**

**-Je boude alors.**

Il se retourna, de façon à être dos à lui, replia ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus, comme il s'en doutait, Sungyeol courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**-Me boude paaaas ! Myung, t'es toute ma vie ! Myungsoo lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, euh... ma vie amicale bien sûr !**

**-Je boudais pas en fait.**

**-Kim Myungsoo tu n'es qu'un profiteur de faiblesse ! Je te déteste !**

**-Je sais !**

Ce dernier adressa un clin d'oeil à son ami et lança:

**-Bon on y va ?**

**- Bah... Et mon riz ?**

**-On s'en fout, on en mangera au café de ton père !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Amis ?

Même s'ils étaient arrivés en retard, le père de Sungyeol, ce brave homme, leur avait gardé la table la plus proche de la scène et leur avait servit un bol de riz chacun.

**- Tu est content Yeol ? Tu es à ton concert et tu as ton bol de riz.**

**-C'est génial !**

**-Dit que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie aussi !**

**-Non, j'attends quelque chose de meilleur encore.**

Myungsoo ne posa pas plus de question car il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain trop dangereux. Deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent sur la scène, derrière les micros. Il chantaient tout deux divinement bien, il n'avait pas le même âge, cela se voyait. Quand ils eurent finit, le père de Sungyeol tenu à présenter les deux chanteurs au deux amis.

**- Messieurs, je vous présente mon fils, Sungyeol et son ami, Myungsoo, je suis sûr que vous aller bien vous entendre.**

Il parti, laissant les garçons seuls.

**-Moi c'est Sungjong, dit le plus jeune de visage**

**-Et moi Woohyun, enchanté.**

**-Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda Sungyeol**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix en prenant deux chaises sur une autre table pour s'asseoir. Ils eurent une discution animée pendant une heure et ils se découvrirent des tas de points communs, ils décidèrent également que les deux chanteurs dormiraient dans l'appartement de Myungsoo et de Sungyeol.

**- Moi, je veux bien, mais comment on va faire ? demanda Myungsoo.**

**-Ben... Je dormirais avec toi, Myung, et Sungjong et Woohyun se partageraient ma chambre.**

**-Euh... Ouais si tu veux...**

Sungyeol était rouge comme la couleur de la veste de Sungjong et souriait béatement. Les deux chanteurs semblaient ravis, eux qui avait fait le voyage depuis l'autre côté de Séoul et qui craignait n'avoir aucun toit pour dormir, ils étaient servis.

** Ça signifie qu'on est... amis ?** S'interrogea Sungjong

**-Amis. **

Dirent en cœur Sungyeol et Myungsoo.


	3. Chapitre 3: Incompréhension

Myungsoo ne trouvait pas le sommeil -chose extrêmement rare- et pour cause : il réfléchissait. Deux inconnus dormaient chez lui, et Sungyeol était dans le lit de Myungsoo. Ce dernier avait purement et simplement refuser de dormir avec son ami, il s'était donc installé par terre avec une couverture qui n'était pas très épaisse en guise de matelas. Ce qui l'intriguait en revanche, c'était l'attitude de Sungyeol, c'est vrai, après tout, ils étaient deux garçons, il n'aurait pas du faire sa tête de gamin triste lorsqu'il avait refusé qu'ils dorment ensemble.

Il s'endormit lorsque le petit jour se le jeune homme ouvrit ses lourdes paupières, il ne vit pas son environnement tout de suite, seulement une touffe de cheveux bruns tirant légèrement sur le roux. Sungyeol. Il s'était glissé à côté de lui sans bruit, sans doute lorsque Myungsoo dormait. S'il dormait juste côté de lui, ça aurait été -même si ça aurais été à la limite du supportable- mais non, il le serrait dans ses bras et avait passé sa jambe au dessus de ses cuisses. Il essaya de s'extirper de cette position pour le moins inconfortable mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses : il avait à peine bougé d'un centimètre que Sungyeol le re-serra contre lui, plus près. Bon Dieu qu'il sentait bon. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il dégagea un de ses bras et réveilla son ami.

**-Bonjour Myung, bien dormi ?**

**-Euh ouais on peut dire ça... J'espère que tu as bien dormi toi au moins.**

**-Ouais. Je t'ai pas trop gêné ça va ?**

**-Yeol, tu dormais à côté de moi, tu me serrais dans tes bras et avait mis ta jambe au dessus de ma cuisse, alors oui, tu m'a gêné !**

**-Désolé, Myung...**

**-Bon... On en reparle plus ok ? Allons voir si les deux autres sont debout.**

**-Ok...**

Il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine/salle-à-manger et découvrirent Woohyun et Sungjong devant la télé en train de regarder une émission matinale dont l'invité était un girls band très connu. Woohyun regardait son ami d'un air exaspéré, tandis que celui-ci était debout sur le tapis et dansait à la perfection les chorégraphies ultra féminines du groupe. Sungyeol et Myungsoo échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Quand Sungjong eut finit de danser, il dit :

**-Salut vous deux, bien dormi ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**Ils s'apprêtaient à répondre que : ''non, il ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire.'' Mais Woohyun en rajouta une couche :**

**-Vous vous êtes bien amusé on dirait !**

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous lesdeux à la fin ? s'indigna Myungsoo tandis que Sungyeol restait pétrifié**

**-Sungjong est un vrai curieux, il à donc été dans votre chambre "pour voir la décoration" et vous étiez en plein moment de tendresse.**

**-Oui mais...**

**-On a rien contre _ça_ ! Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, vous êtes chez vous après tout ! Enfin bref, j'ai faim, on mange ?**

Quand ils eurent finit le petit déjeuner il abordèrent de nombreux sujets, sans queue-ni-tête pour arriver au douloureux sujet des filles, quand Sungjong lança :

**-Moi j'aime Myungsoo !**

Il se leva et enlaça le concerné sous le regard toisant de Sungyeol.

* * *

Hello, j'ai un blog, exclusivement sur la relation Myungyeol même si je poste des photos délirantes de Sungjong c'est

.com

Vous ne vous étonnerez pas du titre hein ! x) Sachez que je suis tout à fait disposée à entendre -ou plutôt lire- vos critiques, à condition qu'elles soit constructives. Merciii !

Enjoy

Luwciole xoxoxo


	4. Chapitre 4: Sexfriend

Myungsoo avait invité Sungyeol au restaurant, il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Seuls. Il était déjà assis, pensif lorsque son ami arriva.

**-Sungyeol, t'es en retard.**

**-Pas ma faute, j'ai du batailler avec Sungjong pour ne pas aller faire les boutiques avec lui. Du coup il a traîner le pauvre Woohyun dans les boutiques de vêtements...**

**-Assied-toi.**

Sungyeol s'exécuta, sans se faire prier.

**-Tu voulais qu'on parle ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors je t'écoute.**

**-Euh... Alors... **

**-C'est à propos d'hier ?**

**-Euh... Oui. Je crois comprendre que tu n'apprécie pas Sungjong, c'est vrai ?**

**-C'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas... C'est compliqué...**

**-Compliqué...**

Tout avec Sungyeol était compliqué, ''-tu veux du riz ? - Je ne sais pas... C'est compliqué...'' Il avait des preuves concernant l'antipathie de Sungyeol envers Sungjong : tout d'abord, il ne lui parlait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Tandis que le pauvre enfant s'entêtait à le prendre dans ses bras et à l'appeler _Hyung_... Et tout ça depuis quand déjà ? Ah oui, depuis que Sungjong lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Myungsoo ne prenait pas ça comme une déclaration au sens propre, plutôt comme un désir de protection. Mais son ami lui...

**-Myung, j 'ai peur de te perdre d'accord ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-...Bah...Euh... Mais t'es mon meilleur ami quoi ! J'ai pas envie de te voir fricoter avec d'autre gars.**

**-Yeol, je n'aime pas les garçons.**

**-...**

Le serveur leur apporta les deux sirops de menthe que Myungsoo avait commandé auparavant. S'ensuivit un long et insupportable silence. Que Sungyeol brisa, comme il savait si bien le faire :

**-Myung... Tu connais le principe du Sexfriend ?**

**-Ce truc glauque ou deux amis se...**

**-Oui c'est ça...**

**-Olàà attend une seconde. Dans tes non-dits, tu me demande que je sois... ton sexfriend ?**

**-On peut en rester au ''Lovefriend'' si tu veux... Même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça existe...**

**-...Sungyeol, franchement, je t'aurais jamais cru comme ça... Et puis qui c'est qu'à inventé ce truc merdique du sexfriend ?**

**-Myung...**

Il se leva, sans même toucher à son sirop de menthe. Sungyeol venait de lui demander, à lui, d'être son sexfriend. Il rêve -ou plutôt cauchemarde- oui c'est ça, il va bientôt se réveiller...

_~Dans la tête de Sungyeol~_

**-Sunggyu, j'ai fait une connerie.**

**-Dit tout à Papy Gyu.**

**-Je t'avais parler de cette histoire de Sexfriend ?**

**-Oui, idée complètement stupide d'ailleurs.**

**-Je l'ai proposée à Myungsoo.**

**-Non ? Tu as demandé, à Myungsoo, de faire ton Sexfriend ? ****_Ton_**** Myungsoo ? ****_Ton_****Myung ?**

**-Oui... Et juste après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes.**

**-Pas très malin tout ça.**

**-Ouais.**

**-Sérieux mon petit Yeol, je t'ai appris comment faire non ? Ne sois pas direct, ça na te va pas, fais lui comprendre ce que tu ressens par des petites attentions au quotidien.**

**-D'ailleurs j'ai dormis avec lui la nuit dernière.**

**-Alors ?**

**-J'ai été inconsciemment... très très proche de lui...**

**-Très très très ou juste très ?**

**-Idiot !**

**-Je sais. Et il a dit quoi ?**

**-Il à... en fait... Il à rien dit cet idiot ! Aaaah je le déteste !**

**-Faudrait savoir. Tu l'aime, ou tu le déteste ?**

**-C'est compliqué...**


	5. Chapitre 5: Juste un jeu

Myungsoo allait manger son biscuit préféré lorsqu'il se ressaisit. Il allait demander des explications à Sungyeol et puisqu'il était conscient que le seul moyen de s'apatter lui même était la nourriture alors il ne mangerait pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il allait le faire maintenant puisqu'il avait vraiment faim...

De son côté, Sungyeol sortait de plus en plus seul pour ne plus à avoir affronté le regard de Myungsoo, mon dieu qu'il avait honte. Une honte sans nom d'avoir osé lui demandé ceci.

Quand le plus jeune arriva, son meilleur ami était en train de se frapper la tête contre un arbre en répétant, à chaque impact :

**-Idiot... Idiot... Idiot...**

Myungsoo s'approcha de lui, mais resta à une distance respectable et confortable

**-Euh... Yeol ?**

Ce dernier se retourna et ne cacha pas la surprise dans son regard.

**-...Oui ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Ben... Je me frappe la tête contre un arbre voilà quoi... Et puis zut, laisse tomber... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**

**-Euh... ouais mais en privée.**

**-Myung... Y'a personne ici...**

**-Ah oui, tu as raison... Alors... Oula, c'est pas facile à dire... Alors 1,2,3 je me lance : je veut bien essayer.**

**-D'être mon Sexfriend ?**

**S'exclama Sungyeol qui ne cachait pas sa joie**

**-Oula doucement là, seulement ton LoveFriend. Et puis c'est jute un jeu hein ?**

**-...**

**-Yeol.. ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, c'est juste un jeu...**

Répondit-il la tête baissé, si Myungsoo ne voyait pas sa déception, il devait être aveugle parce que c'était trop évident.

**-Euh... On fait quoi maintenant Yeol ?**

**-Je pense qu'on devrait sceller ça avec un baiser non ?**

**-Euh... T'as sûrement raison... **

Myungsoo ne bougea pas d'un poil et semblait être extrêmement tendu, se fut donc Sungyeol qui s'approcha, non sans hâte, et qui déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Myungsoo. Le plus vieux se maîtrisa pour ne pas exagérer. De son côté Myung avait l'impression d'avoir embrasser quelque chose d'aussi éphémère qu'un papillon. Il réalisa avec dégoût qu'il avait embrasser son meilleur ami et qu'il n'avais pas trouvé ça désagréable.


	6. Chapitre 6: Chaleur et T-shirt mouillé

Depuis leur baiser échangé dans le parc, il ne s'était rien passé de notable hormis Sungjong qui paraisait de plus en plus suspicieux. L'été arrivait à pas lents mais les températures grimpantes se faisaient sentir, les quatre garçons étaient donc assis dans un parc non loin de l'appartement mais tous s'amusait, même Myungsoo, assis sur un banc riait en voyant le plus jeune trainer Woohyun dans la forêt pour lui montrer comment il grimpe aux arbres. Sungyeol, qui était partit chercher des glaces, revint avec deux cornets dans la main et ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation embarassante du pauvre Woohyun, manquant ainsi de renverser la boule vanille de Myungsoo qui se leva pour retenir le poignet qui maintenait sa glace:

**-S'il te plaît, fais attention, il fait vraiment chaud...**

Comme pour exprimer ses paroles, il attrapa le col de son débardeur blanc et le secoua en tirant la langue dans une grimace disgracieuse ce qui fit rire Sungyeol. Il mangèrent leur glace dans une ambiance agréable, savourant chaque bouchée de fraîcheur. Quelques instants après l'avoir finit, deux garçon arrivèrent en courant, une bouteille d'eau chacun dans la main:

**-Hyuuuuung ! A l'attaaaaaaque !**

Myungsoo et Sungyeol eurent juste le temps de se lever pour courir que Sungjong filait droit sur eux avant de renverser une bonne partie de sa bouteille d'eau sur Sungyeol qui hurla en lui courant après:

**-Vengeaaaaaaance !**

Le traqué, en bon naïf se dirigea vers la fontaine pour remplir son ''arme'' mais c'était sans compter sur le chasseur qui le poussa dans l'eau froide mais celui-ci se retrouva dans l'eau quelques instants plus tard, poussé par Woohyn qui arborait un rire diabolique mqais il rejoignit bientôt ses compères grâce à Myungsoo. **-J'arrive !** Il s'immergea dans l'eau sans penser à ce que son débardeur blanc mouillé donnerait, ce détail, en revanche, n'avait pas échappé un autre jeune homme qui sortit de l'eau quelques instant plus tard pour observer une scène qui avait bien besoin d'une photo: Sungjong et Woohyun qui se battaient et Myungsoo qui essayait en vain de les séparer sans oublier le fait que les abdos du garçon faisait de l'oeil au garçon, il se rappela soudain d'une des nombreuses passions de son colocataire et d'un objet dont il ne se séparait quasiment jamais, il regarda dans le sac à dos qui se trouvait sur le banc et trouva l'appareil photo de Myungsoo. Il savait qu'en le prenant, il risquait sa vie mais cette photo valait le coup, Myungsoo valait vraiment le coup. Sungyeol retira le cache de l'objectif, colla l'appareil à son oeil, ajusta le zoom et prit la photo. Il dut mettre sa main à côté de l'écran pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose à cause du soleil et il murmura un mot dont il croyait qu'il n'allait jamais prononcer, surtout en parlant d'un garçon:

**-Sexy...**

**- Je t'ai entendu Yeol. Mais tu as raison, il est vraiment pas mal.**

**-Gyu hyung, tu m'as fais peur. Et pas touche !**

**-T'en fais pas. Par contre, celui qui se bat avec le gamin est vraiment mignon.**

**-C'est Whoohyun. Et le gamin en question doit avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins que toi.**

**-Alors j'avais raison, c'est un gamin.**

**-Yeol, tu nous présente ton ami ?**

Myungsoo venait de faire irruption, encore trempé, suivit par les deux autres semblant sortir d'une essoreuse.

**-Euh, oui ! C'est Sunggyu hyung, on s'est rencontré il n'y pas si longtemps que cela. Hyung voici Sungjong, le gamin, Woohyun, le gars mignon et Myungsoo...**

**-... le gars sexy. Yeol m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

La façon dont Sungyeol avait appelé Sungjong mit ce dernier un peu sur les nerfs tandis que Woohyun rougissait, Myungsoo lui, regardait autour de lui d'un air incrédule. Une envie incroyable d'embrasser ce dernier brula les lèvres de Sungyeol, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

**-Myung, on peut ?**

**-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Devant tout le monde ?**

**-Non ! A l'écart.**

**-Ok, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un pretexte.**

Sungyeol n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour trouver un moyen de s'extirper avec Myungsoo, il arracha les bouteilles des mains de Sungjong et de Woohyun et lança:

**-Myung et moi, on va aller remplir les bouteilles.**

**-Mais... Hyung, la fontaine est à côté...**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que cette eau sois potable, Jjongie.**

Il hocha lentement la tête pendant que Sungyeol donna une bouteille à Myungsoo en souriant. Ils marchèrent vers les robinets d'eau potable, mais un peu avant, Sungyeol attrapa le poignet de Myungsoo et le tira vers la forêt pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes plus fougueusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Myungsoo le repoussa à l'aide d'une main sur son torse:

**-Yeol, avant, faut qu'on parle.**

**- Oui ?**

**-D'abord, que fait mon apareil photo autour de ton cou ?**

**-Il se pourrait que... j'ai voulut profiter du beau temps et de la lumière du soleil pour avoir une belle photo de... Jjongie et Woohyun !**

Myungsoo haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu:

**-Bref... Et pourquoi ce Sunggyu m'a appelé ''le garçon sexy'' et dit que tu lui a parlé de moi ?**

**-J'ai parlé de toi à Sunggyu hyung de façon disons... très positive ?**

**-Mouais...**

**-T'as finit de poser tes questions ?**

**-Oui...**

Sungyeol allait reposer ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami quand une voix chantante se fit entendre et le jeune homme s'éloigna de suite de Myungsoo:

**-Hyung ! Hyung ? Qu'est ce que vous faisiez si proches ?...**

**-Sungjong, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Yeol hyung, comprend-moi, ça m'énervait... J'était tout seul...**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Sunggyu hyung et Woohyun hyung en plein flirt.**

**-Sunggyu en plein flirt avec... Woohyun ?! Si je m'y attendais !**

**-Tu veux venir voir, Sungyeol hyung ?**

**-Evidemment ! Et toi Myung ?**

**-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais, je vais aller remplir les bouteilles.**

**-D'accord !**

Cet après-midi là, les personnes qui tournaient aux alentours du robinet ou jouait des enfants, pouvaient voir un garçon qui, après avoir rempli deux bouteilles à ras-bord' s'asseya sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, murmurant de temps à autre:

**-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait...**


End file.
